


Прощение

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Прощение

Огненный дух смотрит на коленопреклоненного принца и не знает, чего хочется больше: то ли закрыть лицо руками, опуститься перед ним на землю и расплакаться, то ли накричать, нашипеть, ударить словами, сделать так же больно, как тот сделал ему, то ли улететь молча прочь, и пусть ищет потом духа на восемь ветров...

Рай не делает ничего из этого. Он касается золота волос принца и тихо просит:

— Встань, и я смогу... простить, — и одними губами добавляет: — ... уже простил.


End file.
